


Red Lace

by greenjello94



Series: The Kink List or Random Moments when Sherlock and John have sex [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ;), Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Pants, Semi-Public Sex, but not pants, sherlock is a tiny bit embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a secret kink that's not on the list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lace

Sherlock bounded up the stairs, clutching a small bag in his hand. It was still early morning, so John was still asleep as he entered the sitting room. He had just gone out to buy a special gift for John and he was feeling nervous the entire time.

“ _What if he doesn’t like it?”_  Was one thought that went through his mind.

Sherlock shook that thought from his mind as it reappeared. He shrugged off his coat and scarf and went into the kitchen to prepare.

* * *

When John woke up the next morning, he was fully expecting a very alerted Sherlock waiting impatiently for a case to appear. When the smell of freshly made breakfast entered his senses, John was wide-awake, stumbling out of bed within seconds. As he stood up, he racked his brain for something, anything Sherlock may have done that would call upon for this kind of treatment. When nothing came to mind, he walked slowly to the kitchen.

“Sherlock?” John said as he entered the kitchen. The state of the kitchen was not what John thought he’d see. There was no mess. The breakfast was sitting on the table, still steaming, but all the dishes that had been used were now in the sink, being washed or had already been washed, and were now drying.

“Ah, good morning John!” Sherlock exclaimed, drying his hands as he walked forward, placing a kiss on John’s cheek.

John’s mouth began to water as he eyed the breakfast. Sherlock led him to sit down but before he began to eat, he looked up at Sherlock.

“What did you do?” He asked carefully.

Sherlock looked unfazed. “I made you breakfast.”

“No, that’s clear. I just…why?”

“Because I wanted to…?”

John stared at Sherlock. “Really?” He asked, bewildered.

“Yes.” Sherlock said, hiding a smirk.

John, having missed the smirk on his partner’s face, looked over the breakfast. The food was still steaming, and so he let it go.

“Well, thanks Sherlock.” He said smiling as he began to eat.

* * *

Once John had finished breakfast, Sherlock dragged him to join him in shower.

“Sherlock! What, oh ow, oh, Oi!” John exclaimed as his clothes were practically torn off, and he was shoved under the cold water spray.

“Sorry.” Sherlock said as he stepped in with John, capturing John’s lips, prohibiting him from speaking.

Sherlock ravaged John’s lips, which caused John to go limp, enjoying this rough side of Sherlock as he was turned away from the water spray and up against the wall.

“Oh, Sherlock, careful. I don’t want you to slip.” John muttered out as Sherlock moved to his neck, gently nipping and sucking at his pulse.

Sherlock moaned in reassurance as he licked and sucked his way swiftly down John’s chest to his growing cock.

“Sherlock…” John groaned as Sherlock began to suck his hipbone.

John gasped as Sherlock bit down, his hands clutching John’s arse.

“Oh fuck, Sherlock.” John moaned, his hands tugging at Sherlock’s drenched curls.

Sherlock hummed against John’s hip as he pressed open-mouth kisses around John’s cock before swiftly sucking down.

“Oh, fuck!” John cried out, bucking his hips forward.

Sherlock pulled off, and sucked the head of John’s now completely erected cock. He hummed as he sucked, one hand moving to cradle and massage John’s balls.

John moaned in pleasure, the heat of Sherlock’s mouth and the cold air around him creating goose bumps along his skin. He shivered as Sherlock swallowed around his cock, the head nearly at the back of Sherlock’s throat.

“Oh, Christ, Sherlock…” John moaned.

Sherlock hummed as he sucked, bobbing his head.

John gasped as the pleasure increased, his hands gripping Sherlock’s hair.

“Sher-Sherlock!” He cried out, his orgasm rushing through him. He rocked his hips into Sherlock’s mouth as he rode his orgasm out.

Sherlock held his grip on John, easing him through it, swallowing as well.

When John went limp, Sherlock pulled off and stood up. He captured John’s lips hard, swirling his semen-soaked tongue with John’s.

John moaned at the salty taste as he gripped Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock made a startled noise as John began to stroke his cock.

“Oh, John, yes.” Sherlock muttered against John’s neck.

John nibbled at Sherlock’s ear as he continued to bring Sherlock to orgasm. He sucked and nipped around Sherlock’s neck, leaving behind red marks. Soon, Sherlock was clutching him, his teeth sinking into John’s neck as he came.

John gently let go Sherlock’s softening cock as he licked at the mark he made under his ear. Sherlock hummed at the gentleness, kissing the mark he left on John’s neck.

“Okay?” John asked.

Sherlock nodded, capturing John’s lips chastely before going under the water spray.

 John had just begun to lather shampoo into Sherlock’s hair when there was a loud ring.

Sherlock gasped, and practically jumped out of the shower, shampoo dripping from his hair as he ran naked to the kitchen where his phone was.

John heard a shout of glee and then Sherlock was in front of him, having pulled back the curtain.

“John! A case! Hurry, I need to wash my hair!” Sherlock yelled, his eyes squeezed shut.

John looked at him for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

“You have shampoo in your eyes don’t you?”

Sherlock’s face scrunched up as he nodded.

“Come here.” John said gently, leading Sherlock face under the water spray.

He gently wiped Sherlock’s eyes, brushing the shampoo out of his hair as well.

“Better?” John said, patting Sherlock’s eyes with a dry towel.

“Mhm. Yes.” Sherlock said, kissing John on the lips before springing out of the shower. “Come on John!”

John sighed, as he quickly rinsed his body before he climbed out of the shower.  As he was patting dry, Sherlock walked into the bathroom, already dressed in his trousers and burgundy shirt.

“John.” He said, his voice rough. “I would like you to wear this, while we’re out.” He handed John the black bag.

John looked at it confused, then back at Sherlock. “Okay…?”

Sherlock blushed. “I…hope you would wear it John. No one will know but me.” He said.

John took the bag and peered inside. He gasped at the sight of bright red lace and looked back at Sherlock, who was looking away.

“Sherlock…?”

“John…” Sherlock started, and was about to turn away when John grabbed Sherlock’s hand, pulling him forward.

“Sherlock,” John started again. “Is this a…kink you have? It wasn’t on the list.”

Sherlock nodded while staring at the ground, his cheeks almost as red as the panties, though that could’ve been from the hot shower.

John sighed. “Of course, I’ll wear them Sherlock.” He said softly, titling Sherlock’s head up. “Is this why you made me breakfast? And the whole…shower thing?”

Sherlock paused before he nodded, looking away.

John sighed. “Sherlock, what did I tell you about sharing each other our kinks and fantasies?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Not to bribe each other.”

“And?”

Sherlock huffed. “And not to feel embarrassed.”

“Right. Sherlock, I want you to be comfortable. Okay?” He said, kissing a kiss on the corner of Sherlock’s mouth. “Now, I’ll wear them for you. But I don’t know if I’ll like wearing them or not. Okay?”

Sherlock nodded, relief evident on his face.

John grinned as he pulled back, dropping his towel. He pulled out the panties—

“Wait, John!” Sherlock exclaimed as John was leaning down to pull the lace underwear on. “John, I…I don’t want to see you…in them yet. I want to _know_ you’re wearing them but I don’t want to see them until later. After the case.”

“Oh, okay. Then I’ll meet you in the sitting room. 5 minutes.” John said, grabbing his towel and the lace underwear before going into their bedroom.

When John pulled the red lace panties on, he was surprised to how well they fit him. He glanced at himself in the mirror and had to say that they made his arse look rather fine. He took a breath and pulled on the rest of his clothes, a naughty feeling inside him growing as he walked into the sitting room.

When Sherlock saw John enter the sitting room, his cheeks blushing, he himself began to blush as he eyed John lustfully.

“How do they feel?” He asked, his voice cracking a bit.

John looked into his eyes as he spoke. “Rather nicely.” He licked his lips, watching Sherlock’s pupils grow bigger.

“Mhm, right, okay, lets go.” Sherlock said, blinking. He turned away and bounced down the stairs with John right behind him.

* * *

The “case” Lestrade had called them about wasn’t at all as interesting as thought to be, but more of a serious lack of intellectual people working for Scotland Yard.

“Honestly, Lestrade. You call yourself an inspector.” Sherlock snapped as the culprit was taken away.

“Sherlock…” John said, warningly, wincing slightly as the paramedic clean his head wound.

Sherlock huffed, but didn’t say anything until he was right in front of John, ushering the paramedic away with a glare.

“Sherlock.” John said again but was cut off as Sherlock kissed him gently. When he pulled back, Sherlock eyed him up and down. “Okay?” He asked, genuine worry etched on his face.

“Yeah, of course.” John said reassuringly.

Sherlock blushed slightly as he spoke quietly. "I need to take you home now. I need to _ravish_ you.” He spoke in John’s ear.

“Oh my god.” John murmured. “Sherlock.” He said, clearing his throat. “Don’t. You know what your voice does to me—” His voice faltered as Sherlock nipped gently below his ear.

“Sherlock…” John tried again. “Sherlock, there are people staring. We…we need to get home first.”

“Mhm. I have a better idea.”  Sherlock said, and before John could think what he meant, he was being pushed into the ambulance, the doors closing right behind. They were thankfully alone, John realised, as Sherlock gently pushed him onto the stretcher.

“Sherlock, I don’t—oh fuck.” John gasped, swinging his head back against the stretcher as Sherlock had swifly pulled John’s jeans down, revealing his cock pocking out from under the red panties.

“Oh...” Sherlock gasped at the sight before diving forward, burying his face between John’s thighs.

“Sherlock!” John exclaimed automatically, before bringing his own hand to cover his mouth. There was a slight disruption outside, sounding very close to the ambulance. Sherlock and John both froze but when nothing happened, Sherlock went back to John’s cock.

Sherlock lowered the panties slightly enough to see more of John’s cock, before licking a strip from base to tip.

John’s hips bucked forward, a muffled moan escaping from his throat. There was a loud knock on the door and some shouting but John couldn’t do anything as Sherlock began to suck the leaking head of his cock.

John moaned as quietly as he could, biting down on the palm of his hand as Sherlock began to bob his head, taking in more of John’s cock.

Sherlock then lifted John’s arse off the stretcher, taking even more, moans and hums escaping his throat.

John melted into the pleasure, the heat of Sherlock’s mouth deleting all other senses.

He bucked his hips, and he felt Sherlock move one of his hands to firmly stroke the base of his cock before moving further down. John jerked slightly at the feeling of Sherlock’s fingers at his hole. He briefly noted that Sherlock had pulled off quickly to stick his fingers into his mouth only to place them back at John’s entrance.

John felt he was in a daze as Sherlock inserted a finger, massaging him gently open. Soon, he had two fingers in him, and as they brushed his prostate, Sherlock put his mouth back on John’s cock, sucking and licking him into oblivion.

He came without warning Sherlock; his orgasm causing him to arch his back. Sherlock hummed in encouragement, swallowing his come.

As his orgasm faded down, John began to the notice the loud shouting from outside the ambulance.

“Sherlock.” He said, his voice rough.

“Mhm, its fine.” He said as he pulled the red panties back up, following by John’s jeans. He then crawled on top of John to kiss his lips. He picked up John’s bitten hand, kissing the red marks softly.

“Sherlock?”

“Mhm.”

“I thought you wanted to see me _in_ them…”

“I did…sort of. I couldn’t wait any longer.” Sherlock replied. He hesitated before speaking again.

“Did you…like wearing them?”

John grinned. “I did actually. Felt very…naughty. Where did you get them? I was surprised they fit so well.”

“A store…that sells lingerie for men.”

John hummed. “Well, maybe we should get some other things there…”

Sherlock looked at John, his eyes wide. John smiled and titled his head. Sherlock grinned back, his eyes gleaming as he kissed John.

The kiss was turning heated when there was a loud bang against the back of the ambulance.

Sherlock huffed, rolling his eyes as he climbed off John. John stood up slightly, smoothing out his wrinkled clothes before following Sherlock.

Sherlock opened the door swiftly, nearly knocking over a few people. He jumped out, John right behind him.

“Sherlock!” Lestrade yelled from the side.

“Not now Lestrade.” Sherlock smirked, as he walked quickly, tugging John with him.  

“Sherlock…” John tried to look irritated, but the intense orgasm he just had was making him smile. He looked up at Sherlock as he hailed a cab.

“God, I love you…” John whispered.

Sherlock looked at him, startled.

John’s eyes widened, realizing he had said that out loud. Before he could come up with something to divert Sherlock’s attention, Sherlock leaned forward, capturing John’s lips.

“I love you too, John.” Sherlock whispered against John’s lips.

John let out a sigh of relief. He smiled, blushing. Sherlock smiled back, his eyes gleaming as he held the cab’s door open.

John climbed in and after Sherlock had given their address to the cabbie, he turned to him, smashing their lips together.

The two men barely made it to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> It got a bit fluffy and sedimental at the end, but i hope you liked it : ) 
> 
> I didnt want the whole fic to be about just the underwear, so I added a few things. But if its not clear, Sherlock's kink was John wearing red lace underwear. ; ) 
> 
> these are the red panties i had in mind: http://www.lingeriediva.com/mens-thongs-bikinis/black-stretch-lace-wonder-bikini but in red 
> 
> my tumblr: heavenlymindpalace.tumblr.com 
> 
> comments are appreciated : )


End file.
